1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying case for transportation of guitars, and more particularly to a guitar case specifically designed to accommodate two electric guitars at the same time.
2. Background Information
The physics of sound production in musical instruments are such that extremely small variations in the physical structure of an instrument can produce detectable differences in the quality of the sound produced, and in the tactile responses apparent to the musician playing the instrument. Consequently, instruments tend to be considered highly personal, and musicians generally bring their instruments with them when they travel to remote venues to perform. In the case of some concert performers, this is true even of large and difficult to transport instruments such as grand pianos. More often, smaller instruments, such as guitars, are often moved by their owners from place to place. Guitars are relatively compact and light weight, and the ready transportability of the instrument is one of the chief attractions that the guitar has offered to guitarists throughout the history of the instrument. Despite the factors favoring guitar transportability, it is nonetheless true that guitars are fairly fragile. It is therefore preferable that they be protected by an enclosing case during transportation. A variety of cases have been developed to provide such protection. These cases are configured to transport a single guitar, and to include a small compartment for the transport of extra strings, picks, pitch-pipes, harmonicas, etc. Some performers, however, prefer to play more than one guitar during the course of a performance. This may be because alternative instruments are tuned to different keys, because the instruments are of different types, such as six-string and twelve string varieties, or simply because the aforementioned variation between instruments simply makes one preferred by the artist over another for the performance of a particular song. The availability of a second instrument also allows the performer to rapidly switch from one instrument to another as in the case of string breakage during a performance. In any case, the transportation of more than one guitar, each in its individual case, can be awkward and otherwise inconvenient.